


Fascinating

by Paustelsmyg



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts
Genre: Angst?, F/M, F/M/M, Kim Taehyung x reader, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Scary, Stalker, Violence, Yandere, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, m/f/m, m/m/f, mainly Taehyung, park jimin - Freeform, poly!bts, rest are side characters, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paustelsmyg/pseuds/Paustelsmyg
Summary: Taehyung is obsessed and infatuated with Y/N. While in peoples eyes the way he likes Y/N isn’t healthy but in his eyes it’s love. He will make sure you know that too.





	1. 1

You were the most beautiful thing on earth in the eyes of Kim Taehyung. Even right know when way you have your head laying on the wooden library table, a little bit of drool dripping from the corner of your mouth onto your chin, a peaceful look on your face oblivious to anyone watching you sleep. You were still so fascinating.

Taehyung got up from his table looking around the silent library. It was empty right know except for the librarian obviously. 

He walked towards you his footsteps making a little bit of noise. He reaches in his pocket pulling out a small tube. Screwing off the cap he puts the cap right under your chin making your drool slowly fall into it. After being satisfied he screws the cap back on the tube rewinding back to his table feeling content.

Yawning you open your eyes blinking a bit. Feeling a wet substance your chin you wipe it off with the back of your hand before your head swarms with embarrassment. You were drooling in school. What if someone took a picture or saw. You wipe the rest off quickly before looking up your eyes looking around the library. It was empty like it usually was except for Kim Taehyung. The boy who is always in the library when you are. You just assume he’s here to study and don’t think twice about it.

You gather your things carelessly throwing them into your book bag. You stand up flinging your bag over your shoulder scurrying out of the library with your head down to the nearest bathroom.

—

Taehyung watches you scurry out of the library embarrassed. He chuckles when your finally out. He grabs his phone walking fast towards where you went. 

He leans against his locker that gives him a perfect view of your locker and the girls bathroom. He waits for you tapping his foot impatiently. 

After 5 minutes you walk out of the bathroom you walk straight to your locker to get textbooks for your next class since free time was up.

“Boo” a band grips your waist while yelling into your ear making your jump. “Holy shit-“ you turn around “park fucking Jimin” you hit his chest “ what the hell?” you exclaim your heart racing.

“Ouch” he says fake pouting rubbing where you hit him. 

“I told you to stop scaring me!” You turn back around closing your locker, “one of these days I’m going to punch you like last time” you say in 100% seriousness.

“That’s not nice Y/N! You shouldn’t threaten people”

“Well then you should stop scaring me”

“Yeah Jimin you should stop”

You look to the side to see Taehyung with his hand on Jimin’s shoulder flashing you a smile. “Hello Y/N, you don’t mind if I steal Jimin from you right.” 

You smile awkwardly, “Aha it’s fine. Bye Jimin see you in class” you say pinching both of Jimin’s squishy cheeks. “Bye Taehyung” you nod walking past them. Why did you nod you wonder god that must have looked so awkward.

—

Taehyung grips the inner part of Jimin’s arm pulling him into a empty classroom that isn’t used anymore. He pushes him against the wall wrapping his hand around his neck.

Taehyung looks into Jimin’s glassy eyes that have tears threatening to fall. Weak 

“Don’t cry now Chim, you were laughing a second ago weren’t you” Taehyung asks squeezing his neck knowing he couldn’t talk.

“Yoongi wouldn’t be happy knowing you let another person squeeze your cheeks” Taehyung let’s go of his neck making Jimin fall to the ground trying to catch his breath. 

Taehyung laughs squatting down pinching his chubby cheeks, “I wonder what’s gonna happen when you show up with these marks” Taehyung wonders out loud tilting Jimin’s head up with his slender finger.  
“I’m quite impressive huh”

Jimin doesn’t answer afraid of upsetting him more. All he wanted to do was talk with his friend. He knew of this obsession Taehyung had of her because it was the same with him and Yoongi. He hopes Yoongi won’t be too mad about his neck.

Taehyung gets up from his position and walks toward the door. “Stay away from Y/N” he turns around and smiles before leaving the room.


	2. Fascinating 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys sorry for updating so late, I didn’t intend in people actually reading this, but I hope you like the chapter!

Jimin stays glued to the spot Taehyung left him in, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t want to leave you alone, you were his one friend Yoongi let him have. He didn’t even like you that way but Taehyung wouldn’t see that.   
-  
You on the other hand was struggling on this pop quiz. Why were theses even a thing? Did teachers want kids to fail or what? You were tapping your pencil on the desk when jimin finally came into class. His eyes were red and cheeks tinted red. What happened? He looked fine a minute ago.

“What is the reason for being late?” The teacher looked him up and down, “Mr. Park”.

He attempted to speak but his voice cracked worrying you more. “I- I was in the bathroom, i hit my head on the sink.” You’re eyes widened, what the hell. 

“Oh... did you go to the nurse?” the teacher questioned.

“It doesn’t hurt that much anymore” he replied, “can I sit now miss?”

She nodded.

He walked down the line of seats and sat right next to you. As soon as he sat your hand shot up to feel his cheek but his hand caught it before it touched. “Don’t Y/n, I’m fine” he says not looking at you.

You scrunch up your eyebrows, “what” you turn to face him, “let me see if you’re okay”

 

“I’m fine I promise I just, i think I got sick or something. Don’t worry about it. Please just don’t worry about it. Keep distance so you don’t catch it” he rambles.

“What do you mean?”  
“keep distance” you say putting up your fingers and doing the quote sign. 

“I’ll take care of you,” you poke his chest “So don’t worry about it”

He sighs, “Y/n I know you’re just trying to help but leave me alone” he looks you in your eyes “I’m fine by myself and if I need help I have Yoongi” 

“oh okay” you laugh it off. You look back at your desk wondering if you were too pushy with trying to help him. 

No, we always help each other you thought, you looked back at his face you eyes traveling to his neck, red marks? Am I seeing this correctly, you asked yourself. Maybe Yoongi gave them to him you reminded yourself to stop worrying. Although he hit his head on the sink so you don’t think so. Jimin didn’t even have them earlier. Did someone beat him up?!

 

“Park fucking Jimin” you whisper harshy before getting up and grabbing his hand pulling him to the teacher. “We are going to the nurse, okAy, okay thank you” you say to the teacher before pulling Jimin all the way out of the door. “Y/n I’m fine what the fuck, what the hell did I tell you a while ago!?” 

You whip your head around with a angry expression before pushing him in the janitors closet. “oh I don’t know Jimin you didn’t tell me you got fucking beat up” you crossed your arms raising your eyebrow waiting for him to explain. 

While you were waiting for him to tell you a certain someone was watching everything. Kim Taehyung, he watched you pull Jimin out of class and had quickly dashed into the janitors closet to not be seen. You guys did too, and now he has to use this to his advantage. He walks super slowly out of the shadow standing behind you. Jimin’s eyes widen and he quickly shoots his hand out and pulls you back to him. “Jimin what the fuck” 

You turn to the door just to see Kim Taehyung standing there. What is Kim Taehyung doing in here? “Um hello” you say to him, he looks a little angry.... maybe because he was in here before us?? You don’t know the reason but he’s angry. You grab Jimin’s hand and smile at Taehyung, “well ha ha, we will be going now” you start to walk past him with Jimin but he pushes Jimin out and tries to close the door. 

“No Y/n, run Y/n, run through the back door” back door in a janitors closet? Also why do you need to run you wonder but when Taehyung’s head turns around so fast you see the door is closed. You turn around and sprint down the dark hall, why the hell is this closet so big. You get to the door but it won’t budge fuck. 

“Tsk Y/n don’t run, it’s not needed” you hear Taehyung say. Your eyes get teary because one you don’t know exactly why you ran but you did it because you trust Jimin but know your at a dead end. You look at a corner space and squeeze through it holding your breath. Tears not streaming down you face, you heart is beating in your ears, you feel like you would faint any second know. 

“Y/n” he says in a singsong voice. He stops moving. “We can play a game if you want but I’m going to win anyways” he chuckles. “Just come out I won’t hurt you, I’m just a student, what can I do?” he laughs. 

“I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want to you” he stops right infront of the corner you are hiding in sighing before turning to face you.   
“You know that if I was really out to... get you, you would be dead” 

The fear comes back and you start crying louder than before clutching your chest because you can’t breathe, you push your way out of the corner dropping to your knees catching your breath. Taehyung squats down rubbing your back. “There there, you’re going to be okay.” he pulls your hair out of your face, grabbing your face in both hand he scans your face wiping your eyes. For a second, one second you think he won’t hurt you that Jimin is out of his mind, but you still trust him.

You punch Taehyung right in the nose and he doesn’t even fall back but clutches it with two fingers on his bridge laughing. You take this to get up and run but he grabs your leg making you fall on your side, you yelp out in pain before rolling in your back. You try to get back up but his finger pushes your head back down. He climbs on-top of you with his hands on both sides of your neck. He makes his lips brush against yours which makes you thin them into a straight line. He gets up abruptly pulling you up and pushing you against the door. He grabs your jaw and puckers your lips like a duck. You push you knee out to knee him but he pushes his lower body against you.   
“Y/n don’t fight this” he whispers. Your eyes widen and you start shaking your head. You start crying again, the tears flowing out so fast. 

He lets you of your jaw and once again brushes your tears away. “For fuck sakes” he growls. 

He dips his head in between your neck and gives it a long stripe. He knows you don’t want this but he has to claim you, right now. He knows you don’t know what type of people go to this school. This school is full of creeps, unlike him he isn’t a creep. Just a boy very interested in you. He flicks a knife out of his pocket looking your body up and down wondering where to put his mark. Your eyes catch a glimpse of the shiny blade and you know you need to get out.

“wait, back up, ju -ju -just let me out. I won’t tell anyone about this I’ll just leave” you plead. 

“Y/n if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already” 

“Now hold still or I’ll mess up” he warns you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to update later this week hopefully!🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, please keep in mind this is my first writing!! I’m a amateur and I hope you liked it!!  
> Make sure to stream Mono!!!!


End file.
